Darcy's Wedding Night
by NadineReynolds
Summary: It is a universal truth that every wedding must have a wedding night, and our dear Darcy & Elizabeth's is no different. Elizabeth is unsure what to expect, but between Mama's advice to just endure it, and Lydia's enthusiasm for all things wedding night-related (including a few special gifts she left for her sister), she's certain it will be a memorable event. Rated X. Now on Amazon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The wedding preparations for Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy took over a month to arrange. The special license was obtained and invitations sent to their close family and friends, informing them that the glorious occasion would take place at Pemberley, Darcy's familial estate. The ceremony would be followed by a small assembly for their closest friends and family, specifically at Elizabeth's request. While it was not traditional in the slightest, she had begged so persuasively that Darcy had acquiesced, and arranged for an afternoon of merriment to follow the wedding breakfast.

The happy day arrived, dawning bright, clear and altogether pleasant for most of those involved. Miss Caroline Bingley, however unwilling she was to acknowledge her jealousy of that same Miss Bennet, made use of her excess energy by ordering the servants about and ensuring that every flower petal was in place and every table was decorated with an arrangement most pleasing. She did this not out of love for the new bride, but in part in affection for her new sister-in-law, Jane, who had the privilege of being Elizabeth's maid of honour.

Miss Bingley, always aware of her unmarried status, redoubled her efforts to play the part of perfect hostess, regardless of the fact that she had no claim to such a position, in her hopes of catching the eye of Darcy's handsome and lively cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam.

"Where have the lilacs been left?" Caroline demanded crossly to the servants that had been rallied for the day's nuptials.

"In the foyer, Miss Bingley," answered one of the maids, momentarily distracted from her duties of twisting ribbons around candle holders.

Caroline whirled on her heel and went in the direction of the foyer, having to remind herself not to reveal her true feelings about the pending ceremony. "Still, it should have been me," she muttered under her breath after making sure no one was within earshot. "She's naught but a common little thing. How could Darcy choose her over me, who has been in his company for years? Why, she cannot even stitch a hand towel."

She took a deep breath, trying to allay her irritation, lest it poorly impact her complection on the big day. It was the slightest bit effective, and she resolved to keep her emotions more calmly controlled for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, secluded in their own wing of the great estate, Elizabeth was being assisted by her dear friend Charlotte Collins, Mrs. Bennet, Jane and their younger sisters. Elizabeth was seated before a large dressing table framed with such charming bronze embellishments that she often forgot she was soon the be the possessor of it. She smiled to herself, surrounded by her closest female companions and was certain that she had never felt quite so happy being fussed over as she was today.

"Oh, Lizzy!" her mother, Mrs. Bennet, exclaimed while clutching her chest. "First Lydia, then Jane, and now..." She broke off as emotion overwhelmed her, and several tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Mama!" Elizabeth cried, "you need not be crying yet! I could still change my mind." She bent her head as though considering such a drastic turn, but in reality was hiding the mischievous tilt of her smile.

For a moment everyone in the room froze, staring at her in shock. Mrs. Bennet was the most affected, as she would not put it past her most headstrong offspring to decline such a fortuitous match, even if only to spite her mother.

Finally, Elizabeth burst into hysterical laughter, overcome at the thought that anyone would believe for an instant that she had intentions of giving up her beloved Darcy. The other ladies relaxed and Lydia and Kitty even shared a private look of amusement as their mother continued to fan her pale face, trying to keep from fainting away as she cried for the salts.

"Lizzy, you will be the death of Mama! I am sure of it!" Jane said with a giggle as she rubbed her mother on the back. Once Mrs. Bennet had sufficiently recomposed herself, Jane went back to her position behind Elizabeth to twirl several of her dark curls into little rings beside her face.

"Here, Jane, do use these," Lydia begged as she held out a pair of small pearl combs. "I got them from Georgiana. She said that they belonged to Darcy's mother."

"They would look so becoming on you, Lizzy!" Kitty cried in agreement. "I daresay they would be the perfect accompaniment to your dress! And now you have your 'something borrowed', as well as 'something old' in the same item! And your dress is new, so all you need is something blue!"

Elizabeth could not help but smile at her excitable sister's enthusiasm. "Indeed, Kitty. They're lovely. Thank you both for procuring them for me. Jane, if you would do me the honor?" Elizabeth asked as she handed the combs up to her eldest sister. "Just tuck them in somewhere that the flowers won't cover them. I want to be sure that Darcy sees how much his sister approves of our match."

"Posh, he already knows that she approves," Jane replied as she took tucked the little ornaments into Elizabeth's curls. "He's going to have to drag you away from Georgiana's approving arms just to get his chance at a wedding night."

She took a step back to check her handiwork. "That's not quite right. Let me finish your hair, then we'll add them in after. They really are beautiful, and the white stands out against your dark hair. We may not even need any flowers, after all."

"She has to have flowers!" Lydia and Kitty both protested loudly at the same time, earning a look of annoyance from Mary, who kept their mother company. Jane waved away their dramatics and continued to twirl and pin Elizabeth's hair into place, leaving the little combs on the dressing table.

Elizabeth picked them up, her fingers playing over their smooth pearls as she grew lost in thought. _The wedding night. I wonder what it will be like? Mama tried to explain, and so did Jane, but I can't imagine how it will feel. Or if Darcy will be happy with my performance. All I know is that I'm supposed to just lay there, according to Mama, or let him tell me what to do, according to Jane. But I don't think I have lain anywhere for longer than five minutes, unless I'm going to sleep. And I'm fairly certain that sleeping isn't part of it._

She had already dismissed Lydia's account of the marital bed as a teasing jest. Still, she couldn't help a shiver of quiet anticipation as she recalled her younger sister's whispered words from a few evenings prior.

"My wedding night with Wickham was beyond amazing, dear Lizzy. I would say that I'm sure you will find out for yourself soon, but Darcy is such a bore that I would be astonished to learn that he has even half the talents of my George. Why, George's favorite thing to do is kiss me all over."

"All over?" Elizabeth had repeated. Her agile mind flew with possibilities, trying to imagine Darcy's lips anywhere but the back of her hand, where they frequently alighted. Of course she knew that he would kiss her lips after they were married, though with what frequency she couldn't try to ascertain. He had only attempted once prior, when they were unchaperoned for a moment in the garden several days ago. The whole thing had been a rather hurried affair, and he'd ducked in to press his lips against hers after Jane had hurried back to the house to retrieve her shawl.

Unfortunately, Bingley had also been out on a walk, and came upon them. He'd laughed as they hastily pulled apart, clapping Darcy on the shoulder and giving Elizabeth a wink. Bingley had teased them in an overly loud voice, in Elizabeth's opinion, until Jane returned to stroll with her husband as their walk resumed. Elizabeth and Darcy had no choice but to join them.

Elizabeth shivered as she recalled the intensity of Darcy's eyes as he'd stared down at her, his hand upon her cheek just before he swooped in. The supple softness of his lips against hers had been pleasant, but Elizabeth found the entire experience too fleeting to make any firm opinions on the matter. She hoped they would do it again tonight, when she had more time to examine her feelings on it.

 _A proper kiss sounds quite nice,_ Elizabeth thought as she continued to toy with the pearl comb in her fingers. She craned her neck against the sharp tugging that came from Mrs. Bennet's fingers as she fussed over a curl Jane couldn't quite manage.

Author's Note: Yes, I will publish the whole story here, a little at a time. I plan to update 1-2 times a week, as I've only just finished writing / editing it last night. It's available on Amazon if you don't want to wait, but I will complete it here, as well. It's listed as "The Wedding Night" by Nadine Reynolds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mama, leave it be. I can fix it with the flowers, but you'll only undo the rest if you keep pulling it like that," Jane protested. "Here, see?" She took the comb from Elizabeth's grasp and deftly tucked it into place, anchoring the errant lock which had so offended their mother. The flowers were easily added and Jane stepped back, thoroughly satisfied with her work.

"Oh, Lizzy." Her mother stepped back as well. "You look as lovely as a rose. Mr. Darcy won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." Her own eyes watered as Elizabeth stood and stepped into her wedding gown, slipping the sleeves up over her shoulders. Charlotte began tugging at the ribbons on its back, tying Elizabeth in. "I'm so proud of you, my girl."

Elizabeth gaped at her, then quickly recomposed herself.

"And your father," Mrs. Bennet continued, unaware of the shock her words had caused, "how your father will react on seeing you today." She began to cry in earnest, unable to go on.

Elizabeth turned to the mirror, excited to see herself. She nearly didn't recognize the woman staring back at her, so different her reflection was. Dark curls cascaded around her face, held in place by her wreath. The little pearl combs were tucked in as well, showing when she turned her head just so. Diamond earrings adorned her lobes and a matching pendant was clasped onto a chain around her neck. Her wrists and fingers were bare, awaiting the ring that Darcy would bestow upon her during their ceremony.

She had to fight back a sniffle or two of her own. Jane held her hands out to her dearest friend and sister, then pulled her close. "You really do look radiant."

Mr. Bennet found himself with nothing to do but wait. He woke up to an empty bed, his wife having already rushed off to meddle in the last minute wedding details, and his daughters no where to be found. As he walked through the luxurious halls of Pemberley, he chuckled to himself at the fine fortune that had befallen his precious Elizabeth. While it would be hard to part with his level-headed daughter, he felt better for knowing that she would be so well maintained.

"Good morning, sir," came a cheerful voice from his right. Mr. Bennet turned to find his son-in-law, Mr. Charles Bingley, in attendance.

"Good morning, my dear boy," Mr. Bennet responded, pulled from his deep thoughts. "How are you today?"

"Fine, fine," Bingley replied with a nod. "Lovely day for a wedding, isn't it?" he asked with a gesture towards the large bay window of the study beside them. "Most enjoyable."

"It is indeed. I trust Darcy will find it as enjoyable as you did on your own wedding day, if I remember correctly." He gave his son-in-law a polite smile as he set his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I do recall you having a grand time."

Bingley went quite red at this statement. It was true, he had enjoyed a glass or two more of the fine wedding wine than he usually drank. It had gone to his head, causing him to ply Jane mercilessly, requesting dance after dance, until the crowd at cheered as they finally retired to their rooms for the evening.

"Yes, well. I had good reason to be, marrying your beautiful daughter," Bingley murmured. "I must be off! Darcy will be expecting me soon, and I don't want to be late." He gave Mr. Bennet a slight bow and disappeared down the hall with a jaunty wave.

Mr. Bennet watched him go, a small smile on his face. "He and Jane were meant to be together. One only hopes that my high spirited Lizzy will find the same compatibility with her husband after today. She swears that she does."

He carried on his way to the opposite wing, where his little gaggle of females were sure to be in an uproar over something or other. He could only imagine the possibilities today – the flowers not to Lydia's liking, Lizzy's usual bun not being up to snuff, his charming wife in tears over the loss of another daughter from their household. He shook his head but kept walking, certain that they would need him to calm them after any number of debacles. Or calm their mother, at the very least.

Feminine laughter filled the air outside of the bridal room. Mr. Bennet paused in surprise, wondering if he should enter such a womanly domain when all was going well. Mustering up his courage, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mary called from the other side.

"It's your father, I just came to ensure -" He was cut off by the door swinging wide and an ambush from his youngest three daughters.

"Good morning, Papa!" Mary exclaimed.

"Don't you look dashing," Lydia said.

"Wait until you see Lizzy!" Kitty cried.

"I'll see her, if you lot would let me through the door," he said as he laughed with them.

Entering the room, Mr. Bennet stole a glance at his wife, who had not looked quite so well in a very long time. She had tears in her eyes and was staring beyond the three silly girls before her. Jane caught his eye and moved out of the way so that he, too, could see his loving daughter Elizabeth.

His mouth gaped open. He had never seen his darling, clever Lizzy with such a glow in her cheeks, so many sparkles in her eyes, nor a gown so breathtakingly lovely. Pure white silk was covered with a white lame' over skirt that featured tiny, delicately embroidered flowers. It nipped in just above her natural waist, as was traditional, and no more than hinted at her fit form with an elegant turn.

"Why Lizzy, you look..." he trailed off, unable to put it into words.

"Stunning," Jane uttered. "Simply stunning."

Elizabeth smiled at her family, near to bursting with her joy. Mr. Bennet felt the moment deeply, and moisture gathered at the corners of his eyes as he truly realized that today was the day – his bright, witty, clever daughter would be leaving him behind, and he was no longer the most important man in her life. Today was the day that he would give her away.

"You are more radiant than the sun," he finally whispered, pulling her in for a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh, Mr. Bennet!" his wife exclaimed, blotting her watery eyes with her handkerchief. "I do love weddings!"

"It's time to go," Jane interrupted, hustling them all out of the room. Elizabeth hung back a little, waiting to take her papa's arm.

"My little Lizzy," he murmured as she placed her hand upon his sleeve. "Try not to forget me altogether now, you hear?"

"Oh, Papa," Elizabeth cried, thinking that he teased her. A quick glance revealed to her that his eyes were again misting over, and he tried to hide his sniffle.

"Papa, don't you start, or I will too," she said with a smile, tilting her head back and waving her face with her free hand. "It wouldn't do to go to my own wedding with a red nose and blotchy cheeks. Think of my complexion."

He gave her a chuckle and squeezed her hand. "All right, all right. I'll contain myself. Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing the maelstrom of emotions to leave her be. Finally in control, she looked at her father and gave him a wide smile. Studying his garments, she finally reached over and unbuttoned the cufflink from his left sleeve. Its sapphire sparkled in the mid-morning sunlight.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Something blue," she replied with a wink.

He shared her conspiratorial smile and they made their way to the small, private chapel on the estate. The organist could be heard from halfway to the great house and, as they got closer, Lizzy tightened her grip on her father's arm, breathing deeply.

"Are you all right, Lizzy?" he asked her one more time before the doors swung open before them.

"Very much, Papa. I'm nervous, but in an excited sort of way," she assured him, willing herself to relax her grip. He gave her a satisfied nod.

The chapel had been so elaborately displayed and wonderfully decorated that she could not imagine how long it must have taken Caroline and Kitty, who took full charge of the décor. She hardly noticed any of the details though, as her eyes rested solely on her adoring fiance.

Everyone in the room stood and turned to watch her enter, craning their necks to get a better look at her wedding finery. Darcy was no different, though he had the best vantage point, and the amazement on his face at seeing her was nothing short of incredible. Elizabeth felt sure that the expression on her own face must have been the same.

Darcy stood at the end of the room, his tall figure handsomely tucked into a formal black coat, white collared shirt, and slim black trousers. His demeanor was quite the opposite of what it had been the first time she met him back at the Meryton assembly, where he commanded the attention of the entire room. This morning he commanded nothing but the express attention of his new bride.

Lizzy felt her heart quicken with each step until she stood just short of Darcy, where her father stood with them before the clergyman for several moments. Elizabeth couldn't tell how many, as enraptured as she was with Darcy and the realization they were to be spending the rest of their lives together from these moments forward.

The warmth of Darcy's skin startled her as Mr. Bennet murmured the appropriate agreements to the clergyman and placed Elizabeth's bare hand in her fiance's. Darcy gave her a warm smile and gently squeezed her fingers, sending warm tremors up her arm.

She squeezed his back, delighted in the contact, however public it may have been. Indeed, the flutters in Elizabeth's belly made her think that perhaps they were being too forward, and should save such things for private, were it not necessary to hold hands for the ceremony. Indeed, between her excitement and Elizabeth's sudden fascination with watching her husband speak his vows, his supple lips moving as he uttered the words of declaration that she so desperately ached to hear, she nearly had to be reminded when it was her turn to speak.

She repeated her vows in a clear voice, rather proud of herself when she was finished. Her eyes twinkled up at him and Darcy found that it was nigh impossible not to take her in his arms then and there. The way she looked up at him, the devotion and anticipation written across her face, was nearly his undoing.

They stared at each other, entranced as the clergyman continued the ceremony, reading various prayers and scriptures from the _Common Book of Prayers_ , until finally, it was finished. Darcy and Elizabeth turned back to their family, now united as one, to be met with applause and exclamations of happiness on their part.

Completely ignoring propriety for once, Darcy pulled her close, her hand splaying against his chest as he gently kissed her forehead. She leaned against him for the briefest of moments before he led her back down the aisle, this time as his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once the register had been signed, the happy couple made their way inside the main house. The ballroom of Pemberley was as well decorated as the chapel, and plenty of floor space had been made available for the dancing. Windows were opened to allow in the light of the afternoon sun, and candles were set out to be lit once it waned.

Lady Catherine de Bourgh had been included on the guest list after much debate between Elizabeth and Darcy, but Elizabeth's insistence had finally prevailed.

"Why would you invite her when she clearly disapproves of our match?" Darcy had asked in bemusement. "She will be sure that you only wish to insult her by openly flaunting our marriage. She did try to dissuade you from accepting my proposal, if you recall."

"It has not slipped my mind," Elizabeth had replied. "But if _you_ recall, her interrogation was the thing that brought you back to me, and gave you hope that my feelings for you had changed. It would not do to slight her or your cousin Anne by withholding an invitation."

Darcy had nodded in agreement, although he was certain that Lady De Bourgh would not be happy with the invitation. Still, he was even more certain that he did not wish to argue about it further, so he had acquiesced.

Now that the wedding was upon them, he found himself grateful to his level headed new wife for insisting upon including them. Lady Catherine inclined her head in greeting once everyone was seated at the table to partake in the traditional wedding breakfast.

Anne looked positively exuberant beside her mother, a rare flush of healthy pink brightening up her cheeks. She was more animated than Darcy could ever remember.

"It looks like Anne, at least, approves of our match, my dear," Darcy leaned close and whispered. "Thank you for insisting that we invite her and her mother. You were right."

Elizabeth leaned into him, causing his lips to brush against her cheek. "I am glad that you have realized that, darling. Remember those words the next time you feel that you should argue with me." She had to focus on her words, so distracted she was by his lips fluttering against her skin, lighter than a butterfly's wings, yet as devastating to her senses as a summer storm.

 _Darcy must feel the same,_ she realized as he stilled. He didn't move for a moment, content to simply breath the same air in their closeness. Someone made a joke a few chairs down, and their sisters burst into laughter around them, breaking the spell. Darcy brushed his cheek against his bride's for the briefest of moments before pulling back, returning to his own chair.

It took Elizabeth a moment to mentally set herself to rights, certain that her flushed cheeks and racing pulse would be noticed by all. She relaxed as the conversation between Jane and Lydia flowed around them, occasionally interrupted by their husbands, or Georgiana, Darcy's younger sister. Only Lydia caught her eye and gave her a secretive smile that indicated she had noticed anything amiss.

"Have you any word on where Mr. Wickham shall be stationed during Christmas?" Jane asked her sister, knowing full well that it was a long way off, but wanting to get the idea into Lydia's mind sooner rather than later. The Wickhams did not often attend family dinners, as his position kept them rather further away from home than Mrs. Bennet should have liked.

"I hope that we will be close by, if not near Pemberley then at least close to Meryton, but you know we cannot control such things. I shall endeavor to visit during the holidays, at the very least," Lydia responded.

"I know it's out of your hands, but for Mama's sake, please do try to be here as much as you can," Jane entreated. "You know how cross she gets when she does not get to see all of her children."

Lydia agreed to do her best, and the rest of the meal was passed in happy conversation. Elizabeth tried to pay attention, really, she did, but found herself beyond distracted by thoughts of her wedding night. _What will it be like?_ she wondered. _How will I know what to do? What will he want to do?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by servants clearing the dishes as the wedding breakfast came to its conclusion.

Cake was served. Elizabeth took a delicate bite, not wanting to seem too eager in front of her new husband, but she could not control the moan that came from her lips as the creamy flavors of butter and vanilla melted over her tongue. She took another bite and closed her eyes, savoring the confection with delight.

"I still say that I've never seen anyone enjoy anything quite the way our Lizzy enjoys cake," Jane teased. "I fear taking a bite myself, for my hopes are always so high after watching the expressions on Lizzy's face."

"This one is worth it," Elizabeth replied, used to Jane's gentle teasing on the subject. "It's delightful." She opened her eyes to find Darcy staring at her, his heated gaze causing tiny shivers to run up her spine. She clenched her knees together beneath the table.

"My dear, I had no idea that your fondness for cake had such an effect on you. We will have it every day, if it causes you this much enjoyment," he said.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Half of the pleasure is in its rarity," she declared. "I'm afraid that I would grow too used to it, and lose my enjoyment if I had it every day."

Darcy gave her a smile, which comforted her a bit, but the unreadable look in his eyes still had her belly clenching in some unnamable emotion.

"I'm certain that we could find some way to keep it interesting. Think of all of the flavors that we could try. And different types of icing," he murmured. "It comes in vanilla, or chocolate, or even fruit-flavored."

"Not to mention pie," Lydia interjected, taking some of Darcy's focus from his new wife. Elizabeth breathed an unsteady sigh of half-relief, half-irritation at her sister's interruption. She jumped as Darcy's leg met hers under the table, the contact comforting, yet heady at the same time.

They finished their cake without further ado and the tables were cleared for dancing. Elizabeth was aware that most wedding breakfasts were not so eagerly celebrated, but had begged at length that her husband hire a few musicians and they celebrate their marriage with a small, intimate assembly for friends and family. He'd readily agreed, willing to do most anything to secure his bride's happiness, and had opened their home for the joyous affair.

The music started and several couples stepped out onto the dance floor. Lord and Lady Lucas were in attendance and approached Mrs. Bennet with pleasant wishes for a happy marriage between her daughter and Mr. Darcy.

Mrs. Bennet thanked them and asked after their own daughter, Charlotte, who had married Mr. Collins several months prior.

"They're doing splendidly, of course. Charlotte has written me several times expounding upon the generous nature of Lady De Bourgh and her daughter Anne, whom Charlotte says is now one of her most intimate friends."

Mrs. Bennet nodded, content with the response. In truth, she did not give a whit about Charlotte's happiness and cared even less about Collins, who she noticed did not merit a mention in Mrs. Lucas' response.

Mrs. Lucas shared those sentiments when it came to her son-in-law, and thus did not bother to expound upon the well-being of Mr. Bennet's cousin. She had been thrilled to have Charlotte married, but could not be bothered to imagine a more insufferable human being than her daughter's new husband. The two ladies shared a nod, then turned to watch the festivities, each on the lookout for eligible bachelors that would suit one of their remaining unmarried daughters.

Collins himself had been following his wife about like a lost pup since the assembly began, chattering away to anyone who would listen, and even a few who would not.

More than once Charlotte had mentioned that she would not be offended if he chose to take a seat, leaving her on her own. He had refused, certain that she would be unable to make do without him, leaving her no choice but to wait for a moment to slip away so that she may converse with her friend Elizabeth in peace.

Her moment came when she saw that Darcy had left his new bride alone with his sister Georgina.

"Mr. Collins, would you be so kind as to get me a cup of punch?" Charlotte beseeched. The line was sufficiently long enough to keep him occupied for some time, and Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief when he agreed. It was, however, short lived as he held out his arm for her to take and come along. "I find that my feet are overtired, and I would like to take a rest," she said in response to his questioning look. He looked from the refreshments table to her and back again, unsure what he should do.

Charlotte suppressed a sigh. "I'll be happy to wait on you, my dear. Go on." He finally turned and went, giving her the opportunity to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh, hello Charlotte!" Elizabeth exclaimed in excitement as she saw her friend coming towards her. "Georgiana, may I introduce to you Charlotte Lucas?"

Charlotte dropped a little curtsey and smiled at the young Miss Darcy. Georgiana returned the greeting just as she saw Anne give her a little wave from across the room.

"Please excuse me," Georgiana said. "I do believe that my cousin Anne is trying to gain my attention,"

"Oh yes," Charlotte suddenly remembered one of her her previous conversations with Anne. "She begged me to tell you to come and visit with her that she might take a walk in the garden."

"Hmm, a walk in the garden, you say?" Elizabeth repeated in amusement. "It almost sounds as though dear Anne has some clandestine secret to impart to you."

"Lizzy!" Both Georgiana and Charlotte cried at the same time. The two young ladies looked at each other in surprise, then burst out laughing. Elizabeth laughed with them, a warm, happy glow filling her as she felt, rather than saw, Darcy's gaze upon her.

Georgiana took her leave, allowing Elizabeth and Charlotte a few moments of privacy. They stood quietly for a moment, surveying the crowd together.

"It is a lovely wedding," Charlotte said quietly. "Exactly what I would have hoped for, if I were you."

Elizabeth nodded, unsure of what to say. Charlotte's wedding to Elizabeth's distant cousin, George Collins had been a simpler affair. The banns had been the most extravagant part, as Lady Lucas had ensured that they were elegantly worded, making sure to include mention of herself and Lord Lucas, as well as Meryton. Quite unlike the announcement of Lydia and Wickham's nuptials, which had been simple in the extreme. It was something that Mrs. Bennet had not forgotten, nor forgiven.

"I am ever so glad that you and Mr. Collins could attend," Elizabeth finally replied. "It would not have felt right without such a dear friend in attendance."

Charlotte took her hand and gave it a squeeze, reassuring her without words that she did not resent her for her grand wedding. Charlotte had resigned herself to her position when she set about winning Mr. Collins from the Bennet girls, and was not unhappy with her newfound security, at the very least. Her husband's countenance, on the other hand, left much to be desired.

"I would not have missed it for the world, but I am not so sure that your other guests could be as happy about Mr. Collins' attendance. I have just escaped my husband's company for a moment, as he has not left my side since we arrived," she said quietly. "He insists on following me everywhere, speaking for me to everyone in attendance. Why, he even tried to tell my own mother that I favored water over tea, and would not like any scones."

Elizabeth laughed, for everyone knew of Charlotte's fierce love of her teas and scones alike. She fancied that she felt Darcy's eyes rest on her once more the moment he heard of her mirth. She glanced about, trying to find her handsome new husband.

Charlotte noted Elizabeth's distraction, but tried to suppress her irritation. She, too, had been nervous on her wedding day, although she supposed Elizabeth had cause to be excited, as well. If she had any idea what was to come, that is.

"Are you anxious?" Charlotte whispered to her friend.

Elizabeth started, then blushed. "I would not say anxious, per say. But something, most definitely. Nervous, perhaps, but not anxious."

Charlotte nodded. "Everything will be fine, my dear. Darcy doesn't seem to be the type to be moved much by passion, although he does look happier today than I've ever seen him. I'm certain that it will be tolerable."

"Tolerable?!" Elizabeth tried to keep her voice low, but was exasperated by the contradictory things that her friend and family kept telling her. "According to Lydia, 'tis the most enjoyable thing she's ever done, and Jane said that her wedding night was enjoyable. Mama said to just go through it, and now you're telling me that it's merely tolerable. I've a general understanding of the process, but cannot fathom why opinions are so varied as to its level of enjoyment."

Charlotte could not help but laugh at the outburst. "Oh, Lizzy. Trust you to overthink it in your insatiable quest for knowledge."

Elizabeth gave her an arched look, then turned to find Darcy. She had a sudden desire to see his face and behold his form, a comforting reassurance that no matter what anyone told her about the wedding night to come, everything would be fine as long as they were together. Indeed it would be a relief to finally be alone together, without the interference of friends or censuring eye of a chaperone. They had managed several stolen moments here and there, but Darcy had been a perfect gentleman, aside from that one kiss.

Her gaze finally found Darcy across the room, standing with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Bennet. Darcy, being substantially taller than most of the other men in the room, stood out like a sore thumb, and Elizabeth had no trouble seeing the expression that lit his face when his eyes locked onto hers. She smiled in relief, and he inclined his head to his companions, murmuring a few words as he took his leave.

"Lizzy!" Charlotte chastised as she hooked her arm through her companion's, pulling her close.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes never leaving those of her handsome husband.

"You're practically drooling dear, you must keep your composure until you are alone," Charlotte urged her, "or you will give yourself away."

"She's right, you know," Darcy uttered as he neared. His husky voice sent tingles down her spine and made Charlotte blush. Resigned to concluding the conversation, Charlotte gave her friend a hug and left, giving them some privacy. Elizabeth and Darcy barely noticed, so distracted they were by the other's closeness.

"Whatever do you mean?" Elizabeth asked playfully, turning to look up at her husband's amused, yet slightly disapproving face.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, you little imp," he teased quietly, as he glanced about the room to ensure no one was in earshot. "You mean to torment me with your laughter, your feminine enjoyment while I am away from you and cannot hear what was said to cause you such happiness. I only know that it was not me that inspired you to such emotion. Whatever am I to do with myself?" He gave her a mock glare, but could not prevent the upward turn of his lips.

Elizabeth covered her smile with her hand, then attempted to give him a hard look. "The solution is beyond me. Perhaps you'll just have to remain at my side, for fear that you miss some other joke. I must warn you though, it was nothing but idle ladies' talk, a little of this and a little of that."

"Oh?" He raised one eyebrow with a disbelieving look. "I did not think my Lizzy tended toward idle chatter. I was under the impression that you spoke only of witty and worldly things."

She hesitated, wondering if she could bring herself to say what they had really been speaking of. "Why, Charlotte had wanted to give me advice on the subject of our wedding night," she hazarded to say.

Darcy nearly choked. He recovered himself with a cough, then took her hand in his and gently pulled her a little farther into the corner, away from any possibility of an audience. "Our wedding night? And what, pray tell, did she say?"

She would have been intimidated by his manner, except that his voice had dropped to an even lower baritone than before, and his eyes betrayed his desires. He could not keep the astonishment from his voice, as though he never thought that ladies spoke of such things. A tingling warmth spread up her arm, radiating outward from the place his fingers grasped her skin. She was delighted to notice that he was staring at her lips as he licked his own.

 _Is this is?_ she wondering in fascination. _Have his passions been inflamed enough to kiss me, here and now? In front of everyone?_

It was a heady thought, and although she knew he probably wouldn't, she found herself wishing he would. "Well, darling, it seems that one's wedding night is the cause of much idle chatter among ladies. My mother told me to simply bear it, and two of my sisters told me that it was enjoyable, but their accounts were wildly different as to how." Elizabeth felt scandalous speaking of such things with her new husband, as though she ought not be telling him those confidences. _But he is my husband, and I should tell him everything, shouldn't I?_ The thought comforted her.

He had to stifle a laugh. "Your poor father," Darcy finally managed. "I do hope that you see things between us as something to be enjoyed, and not simply tolerated." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her for a moment, unable to contain himself. Elizabeth was in heaven to feel his strong arms around her, holding her slight frame against his taller one.

He released her far too soon, but Elizabeth knew they had been improper enough already. Holding her out at arm's length, Darcy gave a reluctant sigh.

"All right then. No more talk of wedding nights. We still have the entire afternoon to spend with our guests, which you specifically requested, and I will not make it til the evening if I know that you are whispering about our wedding night. Just the idea that you are thinking about it while you look at me like that drives me nearly to madness, and as much as I adore that," he said in a huskier tone again, "we must not let it show to our guests."

"Stop talking about it?" She repeated, tilting her head as though considering such a request. "I suppose I could. Stop thinking about it? I could always try, but I am so very curious, after all of the things I've heard today."

He issued a low groan, inspiring in her a heady, chaotic feeling. It was delightful. "But to stop looking at you? Why, I don't see how it's possible. You shall have to remain in a different room, dear husband, for I cannot say that I will be able to comply with such a request. Indeed, you are cruel for asking it of me." She could not help but blush at her own forwardness, but did not regret her words.

Darcy groaned again and swayed toward her, stopping himself from pulling her in for a kiss. Tension built within her, coiling itself around and round until she was certain that she would burst.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy!" A loud, masculine voice called from behind them. The both looked back to find Darcy's cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam bearing down upon them. "You two look altogether too cozy in this little corner, and we can't be having that yet. You have the rest of your lives to be alone with each other, so let your esteemed guests have the pleasure of your company a little longer. Join us in the dance!"

Without waiting for either of them to respond, Colonel Fitzwilliam captured Elizabeth's hand and pulled her away from Darcy, giving his cousin a wink when he tried to protest. Elizabeth was whirled into the celebration, whether she liked it or not, and Darcy did nothing but smile after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a few hours of dancing and congratulations, Darcy grabbed Elizabeth's hand and instructed her to slip away whenever she could. He promised to keep an eye on her and leave soon after, then meet her in the library so they could retire for the night without anyone being the wiser. Elizabeth blushed when she thought of what everyone would say, if they were caught sneaking out like a pair of errant lovers.

 _Then again, everyone knows what happens after this, so I suppose they'll be whispering about it regardless. What's worse, the possibility of getting caught sneaking out, or the certainty of embarrassment if I have to actually bid everyone good night? Indeed, it will be bad enough having to face them in the morning._

The thought of having to face her poor Papa, or her nosy Mama, after such a private evening made her cringe. _I wonder if they'll stay long in the morning, and I can just lie abed until they leave? That's it, I'll just avoid them until they leave for Longbourne._ The resolution made her feel immeasurably better and she gave a sigh of relief.

Casting a furtive look around, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Lydia said from behind her, "My my, don't you look like you're up to no good. Sneaking away, dear Lizzy?"

Elizabeth turned to hush her younger sister, but was dismayed to see not only Lydia, but Charlotte and Mr. Collins, as well. Mr. Collins looked decidedly ashen.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked in dismay. Mr. Collins focused on her voice, letting out a shrill moan of anguish as he swayed on his feet. His wife slit her his arm, trying valiantly to keep him upright.

"Do not concern yourself with his antics," Lydia whispered to Elizabeth. "He is only overwrought, as he mentioned something about one of our old rooms, and now Mama is convinced that he's plotting to kill Papa in his quest to own Longbourne."

"Oh, my lack of tact! My inconsiderate thoughtlessness," Mr. Collins cried. "I had the misfortune of speaking with Mr. Bennet about several changes my dear Mrs. Collins and I have made to our small cottage, and mentioned how much I would enjoy having a study the size of his one day, to the great shock of your mother."

Elizabeth exchanged glances with Charlotte, who rolled her eyes. Lydia had to cover her smile with her hand, but Elizabeth could still hear the laughter in her voice.

"Which Mama took to mean that Mr. Collins simply cannot wait for Papa to die, and indeed might try to help him on his way." Lydia could hardly control her mirth. "You should have seen her face, Lizzy. She turned bright red! I was afraid she would expire right then and there."

"And Papa?" Elizabeth could not help but ask.

"Bless his soul, he didn't even blink," Charlotte interjected. "Mr. Bennet told Mr. Collins that he's certain we will be able to adapt our home to fit our needs, and that Mr. Collins already has a delightful set of drawing rooms that could be repurposed into a larger study, if he so desires."

"I never considered how it would sound!" Mr. Collins cried. "Your poor mother must hate me! How mortifying!"

It took some minutes before Elizabeth, Lydia and Charlotte could calm Mr. Collins down and assure him that Mrs. Bennet's nerves caused her frequent upsets, and that it was nothing to concern himself with. Once he was finally calm, Charlotte and Lydia wound one arm through each of Elizabeth's and escorted her from the room under the guise that they had feminine business to attend to.

"Alright then, where are you going to meet him?" Lydia demanded as they walked.

"Meet him?" Elizabeth repeated in shock.

"Darcy, of course! I saw you over there, glancing about like you were trying to devise some sort of escape plan. I'm assuming that you don't want Mama and Papa to know you've gone, so they won't be standing down there, thinking about their precious Lizzy being debauched right in the next room while they drink their wine and punch."

"Lydia!" Elizabeth and Charlotte were both scandalized.

Lydia laughed in delight. "Don't worry, dear, we won't tell anyone. Now, where are we off to? Your room? Darcy's room?"

Elizabeth's steps faltered. "The library, actually. I don't know which room he'll want to stay the night in."

Lydia led the way without hesitation. Elizabeth was curious as to how she knew her way around so efficiently, but was slightly afraid to ask. They arrived at the library and quietly slipped inside, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Charlotte, usually so pragmatic, couldn't help but giggle a little in exhilaration. Darcy had not yet arrived.

"Alright, then." Lydia turned a critical eye to Elizabeth, but could not find anything in her appearance that would do to change. "I suppose this will do, since it's your wedding night, and he'll presumably be taking this off of you himself. I had a few tantalizing nightgowns delivered to your room earlier as a wedding present, so if you do end up getting dressed after the first round, be sure to put one of those on, instead of some great pillowing thing. You'll know which ones are from me," Lydia said with a sly wink. "I even made them myself."

Elizabeth wasn't sure which part she was most astonished at, that such a thing as tantalizing nightgowns existed, or that Lydia had bothered to step outside of her self-absorbed silliness and thought of her enough to actually take up sewing.

 _They probably won't even hold together,_ Elizabeth thought before she could help herself. Guilt plagued her and she gave Lydia a hug. "Thank you, sister. I'm sure they are lovely and it would be a delight to wear anything that you made me."

"Ha. The nightgowns aren't the delight," Lydia whispered as the library door inched open. "The delightful part comes after, once Darcy's seen you in one. Now, then we'll be off and leave you to it." She grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her to the door.

Darcy gave them a little glance of surprise as he held it open for them. Lydia turned at the last minute and called back, "Have fun, Lizzy!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth blushed with embarrassment at her sister's lack of composure. Darcy, on the other hand, could do no more than shake his head in disbelief. Elizabeth smiled at that, thinking how differently she saw him now, as opposed to when they first met.

If she had seen Darcy shaking his head at Lydia, or even his own sister Georgiana, with such a severe look on his face, she would have thought he was being snobbish, or perhaps too proud to desire dealing with those lower than himself, like her family. Now, however, she saw his silence for what it was, shock and discomfort, as he did not know how to properly respond to such teasing from a lady.

Elizabeth went to him, placing her hand on his arm. He looked down into her lovely face and smiled, visibly relaxing now that they were alone.

"This has been the happiest day of my life," he said quietly, as though in awe. Elation flooded Elizabeth's soul and she could only nod in agreement, overwhelmed by her own emotions.

"I am glad to hear that, for it is the happiest day of mine, too, my love." She fought back tears, not wanting to ruin the moment with womanly crying. "My only regret is that I'll likely weep all over you with joy," she choked out with an embarrassed laugh.

Darcy chuckled as he pulled her close, daring to hold her fully against his body, completely unhurried about it for the first time. His hands slid up and down her back, stroking it as she sniffled against his chest. "There now, do not fear, my sweet. In truth, your words only heighten my joy. It would have been depressing to be the only one as ecstatic as I currently find myself."

She laughed at his dry humor. His droll tone was the perfect antidote to her tears, making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "What now?" she asked, glancing around the library. "Surely we aren't going to stay in here."

It was darkened by the heavy drapes, giving the room a cozy air to it, despite the late afternoon sun still shining outside while their friends and family celebrated in the ballroom. Elizabeth breathed her first truly relaxed breath of the day as she stood with her new husband, safely wrapped in his embrace.

"That depends on you, my dear," he replied after a moment. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head against his chest, trying to resist the urge to press her cheek more firmly against it. She was nearly dying of curiosity every time she thought about the fact that it was _his chest_ , her beloved Darcy's chest, and that she was currently pressed against as though it were the most natural thing in the world. And, as his new wife, she supposed it was completely natural.

 _Will it be bare, like Papa's? Or with a sprinkling of hair, like his arms? What would it feel like? Would he allow me to touch it and find out?_ These questions and a million more were burning in her agile mind, demanding answers, now that finding out was her right.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

"A glass of wine would be lovely," she replied, hoping for something to calm her nerves. She did not want to seem _too_ eager, lest he be put off by her curiosity about him. "But I do not want to go back to the ballroom to get it. Do you think there might be a bottle in our room? Or perhaps we could send for one?"

His arms tightened around her when she said 'our room'. Elizabeth picked her head up so that she could look him in the eyes and judge his reaction. "Pardon me if you do not wish to share a room. My mama and papa always shared a room, but I know that with so many here, you might want to keep your privacy, and give me my own-"

He cut her off with a kiss, palming her cheek just before he swooped down to claim her lips with his own. Elizabeth was too startled to react at first, her lips still parted as though she were about to say something else. Darcy took advantage of her surprise and flicked his tongue between her lips, rubbing it against hers.

Elizabeth was shocked by the intimacy of such an action, but soon became caught up in its heat. It was a heady thing, kissing this way, and passion soon flowed between them, igniting her very blood. She stretched up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her tightly to him.

Darcy groaned as her breasts pressed against his chest, the soft globes just begging to be touched. He couldn't help himself as he slid one palm from her back up over her side, letting it rest just under her arm. He slid his thumb along the underside of one breast, then dared to brush it over the peak.

Elizabeth jumped as pure pleasure streaked through her, radiating outward from that one small touch. She gasped, arching her back as she instinctively sought more. He did it again, lingering on her ruched peak while her womanly core tightened, an unfamiliar, yet thrilling sensation.

He devoured her lips, thrilled with her responses as she gave him little, breathy moans of encouragement. Darcy had hoped that she would enjoy his touch, but had not dared to think that his Elizabeth would be this responsive from the very beginning. He smiled, thinking that he had so very much to show her.

He couldn't help but give her one last squeeze as he ended the kiss, pressing his lips against hers several more times in a series of soft smacks. She pulled him back down and he obliged her with a groan, unable to prevent himself from falling back into her warm haven for just a moment longer.

Finally, he lifted his head. "My love, we need to go to our room," he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Anyone could walk in, and I want to do things to you which are not appropriate for our guests to see."

It took her a moment to realize what he meant, and she blushed when her addled mind finally caught up to his implications. Darcy gave her a wicked smile as comprehension dawned in her eyes, then turned, leading her to the door. He kept a firm grasp on her hand as he pulled her along behind him.

He listened at the door, then slowly opened it and peeked around the corner. Luck was with them, as the hallway was empty, and he hurried Elizabeth through it. She followed him without hesitation, only pausing to lift her skirt's hem as they reached the servant's stairs. It was only a few more hurried moments before they were at the door to his suite, having successfully avoided detection by anyone else in the house.

Darcy paused at the door, meaning to ask his new bride if she was certain that she wanted to retire this early. He was treated to a view of her lovely face as she looked down at their clasped hands. Her lashes formed dark fans that flirted with her cheekbones, and her lips were pink as berries and swollen from their kisses. He had to resist the urge to snatch her up and kiss her again.

She looked up as he didn't move, stunning him with her beautiful gaze. He didn't say anything as he opened the door and scooped her up, carrying her across the threshold to his, no _their_ , room.

She laughed, overcome with glee before she caught herself and buried her face against Darcy's shoulder in an attempt to muffle the sound. He kicked the door closed behind them and twirled them once, reveling in her shrieks of happiness.

He finally set her on her feet in the middle of the room and just stared down at her. Her hair had loosened from its pins, allowing breathy wisps to tease her face with their soft strands. She grinned at him in exhilaration and he dropped his lips to hers for another round of kisses.

Elizabeth melted against him with a moan, beyond happy that they were finally alone, ensconced in the privacy of Darcy's room. His hands went to her hair as he angled her head just so, allowing himself the advantage of his greater height as he plundered her lips with his own. Elizabeth kissed him with equal fervor, scarcely able to tell when one kiss ended and the next began.

Darcy knelt and picked her up again, this time hooking one arm behind her back and the other beneath her derriere to keep them firmly pressed together. Elizabeth gasped at the startlingly intimate contact, having never had a man treat her with such familiarity before.

Darcy gave her a saucy grin as he shifted her higher, giving her the advantage over him, for once. She giggled at their reversed perspectives and scattered tiny kisses across his brow.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, then groaned as she reflexively clenched her knees against his sides, steadying herself as he carried her to the stately bed that dominated the chamber. Resisting the urge to toss her into the middle in her wedding dress, he turned and sat on the edge, letting her come to rest in his lap.

Elizabeth was taken aback by the casual intimacy with which Darcy held her, her knees on either side of his thighs and her chest pressed firmly against his. She didn't voice any objections, though, and Darcy rewarded her with another plundering kiss, showing her without words how very much he enjoyed their close proximity. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, throwing herself into the embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Darcy held her close and let them fall back, laughing softly as she squeaked in alarm. The luxurious mattress cushioned their fall and Darcy could not help his sharp intake of breath as Elizabeth sprawled atop his chest.

"Have I hurt you?" she asked in concern.

"No, of course not, my dear. Quite the opposite, in fact. You have caused me more pleasure than you could imagine, and I look forward to granting you the same, or more."

He ran his hands up her sides, squeezing her waist at the promise. She allowed him to pull her tightly against him, reveling in the contact. It took only a few moments of kissing before their passions were inflamed once more, and his hands were fumbling at her back as he tried in vain to remove her dress.

He tore his mouth from hers and kissed along her jaw to her shoulder, making her shudder at the new sensations. He kept going, pressing his lips against her tender, sensitive flesh as he peered over her shoulder, trying to see the confounded buttons that kept her body from his.

She could not help the giggle that escaped her lips when he finally stopped kissing her and scowled.

"Are you in need of some assistance, my dear? Are we going to have to call a maid?" she teased him.

Darcy gave her a mock growl and sat up, lifting them both off the bed with little effort. She gasped at the startling display of strength, as while she did not doubt he was fit, to experience his strength was an entirely different matter. He stood and set her on her feet, then turned her around so that he could access her back.

"We will definitely not be calling a maid," he replied in a stern voice. "I do not think I could wait that long."

"Oh, really? Wait that long for what?" she replied, continuing to tease him. "Do we have plans that I'm unaware of?"

He growled again and jerked her backwards, pulling her derriere against him. She gasped as she felt his hard length pressed against her, discernible even through the layers of clothes that separated them. He ran his hands up her arms, over her shoulders to graze the column of her throat before dipping lower. His fingers slid beneath the neckline of her gown and corset to graze the tops of her breasts, leaving streaks of molten heat in their wake. Startled by both his actions and her response, she grabbed his leg, gripping his dress pants to steady herself.

Darcy pressed his lips against her temple as Elizabeth tilted her head back against his chest, encouraging him with a moan. His mouth suddenly dry, Darcy hesitated the briefest of moments before going lower, his fingers brushing the aching peaks of her breasts.

"Oh!" She cried out as pleasure shot through her, the foreign sensation leaving her weak at the knees. Darcy continued his ministrations, stroking and plucking at her hardened peaks until she felt herself soaked with want of something that she could not name. "More, Darcy, more. I feel…" She broke off, unable to describe it.

He could go no farther without endangering her dress, and while he felt the cause was worthy of a few popped seams, Darcy did not dare to imagine that his Elizabeth would feel the same disregard for the garment in the morning. It was her wedding dress after all.

Pressing several kisses against her throat, he removed his hands from her bodice, resulting in a plaintive cry of disappointment from his new bride. He smiled at her ardent enthusiasm for his touch, then pressed her forward, ensuring that she had her balance before letting her go to work on the tiny row of buttons between her shoulders.

He mentally cursed his own fingers as they shook the tiniest bit more with each button he unfastened. She only had a dozen or so, but the more her deliciously creamy skin was revealed to his gaze, the harder he found it was to look away. He had a passing notion to just rip the last few buttons off and let a seamstress handle repairs in the morning, but did not want to upset Elizabeth on their very first night together. Finally, he reached the top of her stays and chemise.

Elizabeth shivered as the cool air caressed her back, made all the more shocking when compared to the warmth of her husband's fingers. He dipped his head and kissed the newly revealed flesh, making her jump as she clutched at the front of her dress, holding it in place while the back gaped open.

Darcy didn't let her keep it long, but pulled the fabric from her fingers as he lifted the bottom and brought the whole thing up over her head. It rustled softly as he laid it over the back of a nearby chair, then turned to survey his stunning bride in her underclothes.

Soft slippers remained on her feet, accompanied by stockings of the smoothest silk. His eyes followed them up to her petticoat, then her chemise and corset. He took great delight in untying the last item, freeing her breasts for his perusal. He made short work of the rest of her underthings as well until she stood before him in just her chemise, the thin material doing little to hide her form, yet doing much to whet his husbandly appetite for her.

The late afternoon light filled the room, creating a golden glow around them. Elizabeth stood proudly before Darcy's admiring gaze.

"It seems that you are, as yet, overdressed for such an occasion," she gently teased him. In truth, she took great pleasure in feasting her eyes on his form in wedding attire, but she longed to see more of him, as he was now seeing her. With that thought in mind, she stepped close and slid her hands beneath his fitted dress coat, pushing it back over his shoulders.

Darcy gave her an approving smile and divested himself of the garment, dropping it carelessly to the floor. His cravat and shoes soon followed, along with his waistcoat. It took but a moment before he was clothed only in his formal, starched white shirt and pants.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and reached for the placard of buttons that held the shirt closed. Her fingers shaking with both delight and nerves, she got the first few open before Darcy pushed her hands aside, replacing them with his own.

"Please, allow me, my love. I fear that I cannot wait any longer to feel your skin against mine."

His quiet words leant the stirring that she had felt earlier a renewed vigor, causing her skin to flush with want. Darcy's gaze dropped to her breasts and he smiled. Elizabeth cast her eyes downward to see that they were clearly outlined beneath her thin slip, and indeed, their peaked tips were entirely visible to Darcy's view. She resisted the urge to cover herself, and instead sought to help her husband by tugging the hem of his shirt upward, freeing it from his waistband.

His smooth skin proved to be too much of a temptation and she reached out, brushing his bare side with her fingertips. They both jumped at the contact.

Darcy hauled the shirt up over his head, then threw it away from them. Elizabeth blinked at the suddenness of his actions, then gasped as he pulled her against him for another kiss.

His lips plundered hers as though he were starving and she the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. His tongue swept along the seam of her lips and she opened for him, allowing him to take control as he deepened the kiss, passion rising between them.

Elizabeth clutched at his shoulders, his warm skin branding her palms as she slid them over the smooth expanse of his back. He groaned and lifted her again, this time not hesitating to carry her to the bed and lay her out, letting his larger frame come to rest over hers. His weight did strange, exciting things to her, causing her to desires to alternate between wanting him to lay still, holding her close or wanting him to move against her.

Either way, she was beyond thrilled with their positions, so it was with a low keen of disappointment that she released him when he sat up. He gave her a cheeky grin at the noise.

"Don't worry, my dear, I'm not going far, and I promise you won't be disappointed." He grabbed the edge of the coverlet from beneath her and pulled it down, hauling her closer to him on accident. Her spread legs bent at the knee as her feet remained stationary, but the rest of her drew closer.

She giggled at the accidental result of his action. He kicked the covers down farther, then stood and removed his pants, leaving him completely bare. Darcy hastily returned to the bed, sliding his feet under the light blanket and pulling it up around them.

"There, now. It wouldn't do for you to catch a chill," he murmured as he pulled her close in an intimate embrace. "Are you warm enough, my love?"

Struck mute by his nudity, Elizabeth could only nod in her speechless state. She yearned to look at him, but did not want to make him uncomfortable with her perusal of his naked form. In truth, she was also a little nervous.

Darcy felt her tension and rubbed her back, then kissed her forehead. "Is there something amiss? I did not intend to cause you discomfort, and will put on my dressing robe if you desire-"

She cut him off with a kiss, unwilling to hear him speak of hiding his glorious form away from her once more.

He stilled for a moment, then returned the kiss, stoking the fires within them both. Pressing her back, he settled over her again, his waist cradled between her thighs. She thought she felt his manhood grazing against her legs, even in this position, causing havoc to reign over her senses.

Darcy's hand found her breasts, cupping and teasing the aching mounds as he drew his fingers over their peaks. Elizabeth moaned as she arched beneath him, seeking more of the magic that seemed to pour from his ministrations. He kissed her throat, then collarbone, and finally the tops of her breasts.

Elizabeth gasped. His soft lips left tingling awareness in their wake, fanning the flames within her. He went lower, and she thought she might explode when he closed them over one ruched nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth.

He flicked his tongue back and forth over its tip, multiplying the pleasure flooding her senses. She threaded her fingers through his hair, too focused on what he was doing to care if it was proper or not. Darcy smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Do you like that, my little peach?" he whispered against her skin as he kissed his way to her other breast. The chemise was in his way and he grabbed a handful of it around her hips, pulling it all up and over her shoulders, then head.

He threw the last garment that had separated them to the floor and cuddled her close, relishing in the heady sensation of his skin against that of his beloved. Elizabeth stilled in shock.

"Is everything all right?" he forced himself to ask. "Is this too fast?"

"No, not at all. I just didn't expect something so simple to feel so…" she trailed off, unsure of how to adequately express the heightened sense of pleasure she currently felt, as though his every little move were the cause of great delight. "So wonderful. It's an enlightening experience, to be sure. I can see why Jane and Lydia were giggling about my naivety."

"We've barely even begun, my peach." He bent his head back to her chest, flicking his tongue out over her other breast.

Elizabeth moaned as he drew its tip into his mouth while his fingers found the other, rolling it as well. She felt herself growing slick and damp between her legs. The pressure of his body laying against her mound caused no small degree of enjoyment as well, and Elizabeth had to wonder that even such a simple thing as lying atop her was pleasurable.

As though he had read her mind, Darcy slid one hand down her side, rubbing all the way down to her knee in one smooth stroke. He tickled the back of her knee for one brief moment, then brought his hand back up, sliding it against the inside of her leg this time.

She shivered as he came ever closer to her center, then finally cupped his hand over her _mons venus_. Pleasure, and some nameless craving, shot through her as he drew his thumb through her folds, coating it with her juices.

He shuddered as well, resting his forehead against her chest for a moment. "You're so wet," he murmured. "So delightfully wet for me."

Elizabeth began to ask if that was all right when he robbed her of coherent thought by pushing his thumb into her tight channel, entering her body as he rubbed his finger against the top of her vee. She bucked against him, unable to control her reaction as he stroked his finger across her nub, making her clench around his intrusion.

"Oh, Darcy!"

He groaned at her cry. "I have to taste you."

"Taste me?!"

He didn't respond as he slid down, sprinkling a few kisses across her belly as he went. He pulled her thighs open and settled between them, then bent and kissed her _there_ before she could reiterate the question.

His tongue found the little nub of pleasure that his fingers had discovered and she nearly came off the bed. Darcy gave a soft chuckle, then pressed her back down with one hand on her belly and continued to kiss her.

He sucked on her little pearl, laving it with attention. Pleasure shot through Elizabeth, coiling around and around in her middle, rising ever higher. He removed his thumb, leaving her empty for a brief moment before he slid two fingers into her folds.

"Oh, Darcy!" she cried out again. His hands and mouth were delightfully wicked, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her until she was certain that she could take no more.

Darcy withdrew his fingers, then slid them back in again and again, giving her a tempo to follow. It wasn't long before she was undulating beneath him, rocking against his lips with every slide.

"Just let go, my love. Let it take you," he whispered over her moans of delight. He did something inside her and it all multiplied a hundredfold, sending her careening over the invisible edge of bliss.

Ecstasy overwhelmed her, leaving her shaking for several long moments beneath his hands and lips. He pressed one final kiss to her pearl and shifted higher so their centers met and he could look into her face.

"Fitzwilliam, that was amazing," she murmured with a sigh.

He grinned as he brushed her hair back from her face. Most of it was still contained by myriad of pins and clips that Jane had used for the wedding style, but enough had loosened to form a sort of halo around her face. Darcy loved it.

"I am delighted to hear it, my love. Are you ready for the rest?" he asked. He reached down between them and skimmed his fingers over her pearl once more, making her jump.

She nodded up at him.

Darcy took his manhood in his hand and rubbed the end of it against her entrance, parting her nether lips. Elizabeth's eyes widened at how very large he felt against her.

"Shhh, my love, everything will be all right," he whispered. "I'm very sorry, but it might hurt for a moment, then I'll make everything better."

Elizabeth nodded again. "I know, my sisters warned me about the first time." It was hard to focus when his fingers were working their magic on her body again, causing that delicious tension to coil in her belly once more.

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her ravishing her while he rocked his hips against her, sliding little by little inside. She moaned at the intrusion, too distracted by his mouth and hands to focus on the pain that his entrance caused. It took but a moment, then was done, and he was fully within her.

He stilled above her, then asked in a strangled voice, "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, disconcerted by his tone. "No, are you? You seem unwell."

He gave a little bark of laughter. "I'm trying to control myself, but I've imagined this moment so many times that it's difficult."

"Really?" Her heart warmed at the idea of him thinking of them together so intimately.

Darcy pulled back, nearly sliding free of her tight channel. Elizabeth had time for just the barest hint of disappointment as she thought it must be over when he pushed back into her once more, filling her in one smooth motion.

"Oh! Well, then," she said with a smile.

"Do you like that?" Darcy asked as he did it again.

Elizabeth lifted her hips to meet his as he repeated the motion, encouraging him without words. He groaned and thrust into her with a little more force, eliciting a gasp as his hips pressed against hers just right.

"Again."

He gripped one of her thighs and urged her to raise her knees, then wrap her legs around his waist. Elizabeth did so, then tightened them around him as he continued to move, thrusting his manhood deep into her center. It only took a few moments before she was back at that teetering cusp, on the verge of climax once more.

Darcy reached between them and rubbed her, putting just enough pressure on her pearl to make her shatter, clenching her inner walls around him as she was overcome with euphoria.

He thrust into her once more, then joined her in climax as pleasure overwhelmed him as well. She wrapped her arms around him while he shuddered against her. Finally he was still, spent.

Darcy rolled them to their sides with a contented sigh and snuggled Elizabeth close. He kissed her forehead, then asked, "Are you all right?"

She gave him a happy nod. "Perfect, my dear husband. I am utterly perfect."

He laughed and gave her a gentle squeeze. "As am I."


End file.
